The Gentleman and His Muse
by MissModernTrekkie
Summary: Having lost his homeland, his family, and his only hope to rebuild a family it occurred to Commander Spock that he was looking for something. He never suspected that all his answers could be found in a simple earth woman with a passion for an ancient art.
1. Lost

A/N: Obviously I don't own the characters... shocking I know. I've never really watched the series so it may not (and most likely will not) be accurate. I was just so inspired by the movie (particularly the complex character of Spock) that I had this urge to write something. bear with me because I promise throughout the chapters I have, planned, the unfolding of an epic romance! It just would have been too overwhelming to put everything on the table in the first chapter!

* * *

It was a most troubling matter...

It had been only five years since the end of the Romulan destruction of Spock's beloved planet Vulcan. In an infinite chain events, he contemplated that such a a matter was fundamentally unimportant. Many species had come and gone long before his own. He had always acknowledged how completely insignificant his very existence was in the vast history of the universe, and yet somehow in these last years he felt that the events of his life had finally reached the power to bury him. Of course he had tried to think in terms of what was working to his advantage. He was a survivor who had somehow managed to save at least a few of his people. He always had the invaluable friendship of his comrade, Captain James Kirk (and the rest of the Enterprise crew). At the moment there was enough peace that his new home, Earth, had little to fear from any alien destruction. But ultimately nothing would bring his homeland back, nothing would bring his family back, nothing would bring her back and that was unacceptable...

Just three years ago, his father was the last of his remaining family to die. Although the fact of his dwindling species had occurred to him, Spock could not help but feel optimistic about the future. In the previous week he had proposed to Nyota Uhura and of course she had accepted. He was deeply in love (despite his disbelief that such feelings were even possible) and he had made plans to start a family. He could insure that he would not be the last generation of Vulcan. He had calculated that everything would fall into place and every thing logically could have occurred according to plan. What he hadn't accounted for was the plain and simple possibility of mortality.

(two years ago and only a few days before the wedding)

Spock was walking the hallways carrying out his various responsibilities around the academy when a very uncharacteristically agitated James Kirk sought him out with a request that he accompany him to to his office immediately.

"Spock, we need to talk about something and I think you should sit down."

As James gestured to a nearby seat even a Vulcan could observe the despondent feelings his friend was emoting. This had to be serious.

"Spock, I don't know how to tell you this, but as the captain of the Starfleet it is my duty to know what's going on... and to let those close to victims understand what happened..."

Wearing an impassive face Spock appeared calm but inside his mind he immediately thought of his fiancée who had left that morning on a routine observation mission. James continued to stall as if he were guilty of an unforgivable crime. At last, he continued.

"I'm sorry buddy, but.. this morning one of our ships left on a observation mission of the moon and... (tears began to escape his eyes) and the ship exploded.... it was a freak accident with one of the engines... everyone died instantly... and I'm so sorry, I'm just so sorry but Nyota was on board that ship."

Without saying a word, Spock stood up and walked away.

A few days later there was a funeral in which everyone was present. Many people approached him to offer their condolences but he didn't seem to hear them. For months nobody but his fellow comrades in the Enterprise dared to visit him. Although he continued to perform his daily tasks there were fortunately few missions serious enough to include him. This particular afternoon, he had nothing to do allowing him to think in solitude.

"My family is gone, my only hope for a new family is gone, and despite all the people around me, I somehow feel all alone."

Hearing a Knock on the door Spock reluctantly pressed the entry button and met James carrying 5 paper bags of groceries.

"Hey buddy, I'm back again to make sure you don't starve yourself to death. After all, we kind of need you so for everyone's sake you really should start taking care of yourself again."

Spock sighed as he thoughtlessly began the task of ordering the new items in his kitchen.

"Nobody needs me, besides, I have long lost my use as the emotionally stable voice of reason."

James slammed his fists on a nearby table.

"No, Uh uh! These kind of words are not going to fly. I won't let you debase yourself like that. Listen Spock, it has been years. You are like a brother to me and I really feel for you, but as a captain I must say that you need to pull yourself together. You just have to find peace!"

This was not improving Spock's mood and he responded in a tone not unlike anger.

"Don't you think I'm trying to control myself. Don't you think I have any shame for my behavior" clasping his hands to his head he closed his eyes. "Never in my life have I been so at the mercy of my own thoughts. I do not comprehend why. Why can't I rid myself of such useless feelings?"

Walking over to Spock, James clasped his shoulders and starred into his eyes as if searching for something.

"Is that what all this is about, shame for feeling grief." He stepped away. "Spock, you have every reason to feel grief. I don't blame you, nobody does. What I can't allow is you destroying yourself for something that is out of your control. Do you think this is what she would have wanted?"

Silence. At length Spock responded in monotone.

"I'm at a loss for words. I don't have any answers right now."

After several more moments of intense silence James sighed in defeat.

"Listen. I want more than anything to help you, but the thing is I can't do that until you help yourself. Please, whatever you have to do just go there. Do something. Don't you understand that I... everyone wants you back?" James attempted humor. " Come on Buddy, who else will be there to bust my balls when I crack a "that's what she said" joke in a a board meeting, huh?"

James looked for some reaction but found he was met with the same emotionless stare. Dejectedly he retreated out the door "Good bye buddy."

With that, James stood up and walked out the door. The rest of the night Spock mechanically went through the motions of making dinner and preparing for another lonely night. In the following days he continued with the same old routine (wake up, go to work, come home, sleep, repeat) but something about his talk with James had stirred something in him. As he walked around the academy he began to think about what exactly it was that he needed. What did he want? Was it a connection to his past that he was looking for, or something more concrete? Looking around he found that he had wandered to a teleport apparatus. At this time in the late afternoon he found himself all alone as everyone at the station had returned to their respective home lives.

"What do I have to do... what am I searching for."

Wandering the room a strange impulse began to consume him. He was alarmingly out of control of this sudden instinct and without thought he approached the controls. With one press of a button the whole system came alive.

"What am I doing? Why am I here?"

Before long he had entered a pair of coordinates. Stepping on to the platform he vanished.

* * *

When he appeared again he found himself on a bustling streets of the current New York Metropolis. As he began to walk, still hazily aware of his intentions, he remembered one night several years ago when he had been here before with Nyota. They were there because she wanted to show him something that she claimed only humans had discovered.

Having lived on Earth for substantial amounts of time, Spock was aware of the concept of music. He had been dragged to enough clubs where such loud obnoxious noises assaulted his ears; however, when Nyota had offered to suggested they attend a concert of ancient music he was pleasantly surprised to hear something of a totally different kind. He had been amazed to find that there were no computers or virtual producers, but in fact every sound was produced by humans and their primitive hand made objects. It was a gratifying experience! It felt as if they were telling a story and yet that was the most fascinating part of all. There were no words to comprehend, just an instinctual understanding. A language of emotions. Having spent his whole life keeping his presence separate from his feelings he was acutely aware that somehow in listening to the music such a distinction was involuntarily lost. Although that was the last time he had attended such an event he never could forget that feeling of complete surrender.

As he easily navigated the roads by memory and it was not long before he reached that very concert hall that he had entered just years ago with his Uhura. Oddly enough reality was just now beginning to run it's course.

"What in the hell have I done?" Turning around to face the street he realized just how far this unplanned adventure had gone. "I've acted completely irrationally. I've beamed myself to a place thousands of miles from the Academy, only to stand and stare at this building without any express purpose and nobody is aware that I've left, thus I have no way of returning without somehow contacting somebody about this humiliating jaunt. Alas, this must be what it's like to completely lose it."

He was receiving quite a few perplexed looks as people passed him. Not surprising considering his distinctly Vulcan features and Starfleet standard issue attire (which, by the way, violated about 10 ordinances concerning not wearing your uniform in the civilian public). Thoroughly embarrassed He leaned against the wall, thinking of ways he could contact James without everyone knowing about this little stunt (impossible really considering who he was talking about). He was so lost in thought that he was inwardly startled when a monotone voice behind him spoke.

"I need to see your ticket sir."

With his woefully lacking experience in most earthly events outside the academy, it was not surprising that the concept of a ticket escaped Spock.

"Excuse me miss but I assure you I am not aware in the slightest to what you are referring."

The monotone voice belonged to a bored and impatient woman behind the counter who appeared beside herself with frustration at his response. She sighed heavily.

"Look sir I don't know who you are but I've had a long day and I'm not amused. Either you hand over cash or I call security. What will it be?"

Well this was a problem. She seemed to want currency but in his lapse of planning he found himself left with out. Not necessarily in panic but certainly with a sense of urgency Spock began searching for any possible solution to his dilemma. He was aware of the time elapsing and was prepared to make a run for it when out of nowhere a new voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Just let him in Anita. It's not like we don't have enough empty seats."

Turning towards the voice Spock was met with the appearance of a delicate young lady dressed in an odd but striking gown and carrying with her a large case nearly the same height as her body. She pressed her face closer to the window

"You heard me. Just give him the damn access and let him in."

"But, we barely have enough funds to cover the cost and-"

" Excuse me! I don't care. _I'm_ the soloist and _I_ want a respectably sized audience. Take it out of my pay if you must."

The woman behind the counter sighed heavily... again.

"Whatever." Taking a hold of Spock's wrist she beamed an invisible number on his wrist. Before he was able to thank his savior or even understand what had just happened she had disappeared and he found himself being ushered inside a door. It wasn't until he gazed out at the platform before him that he realized where he was.

The familiar concert hall brought back memories. They weren't numerous, but their significance resulted in a state of paralyzing complexity. For minutes he could not help but sit and gaze as the humans appeared on stage and the music began.

On his home planet Vulcan, he would occasionally visit the shrines of his ancestors to seek solace from his frequent times of identity crisis. There in that dark reverent temple, he somehow was able to sort things out in an order that he would be able to compute. As he listened to the music that his beloved Nyota cared so much for, it occurred to him that perhaps all of his seemingly random actions that brought him to this place were the result of his desire to find some similar comfort. The mental torment he had suffered for years began to fade and he marveled at that fact that he had never returned to this place before. It was just staggering that something so simple and so... _human_ could have such an immense effect.

After about an hour, the music briefly ended and the man apparently in charge of the ensemble began to speak. Annoyed at the intrusion and feeling as if he already taken away enough from the experience, Spock began to rise from his seat when suddenly he stopped upon seeing the young lady who had come to his aid outside, now walking confidently walking up the platform. She had in tow a large instrument which he suspected had come from the case seen earlier. Stepping up to the voice amplifier she addressed the audience.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight I have prepared for you a performance of a very special work that I found recently in my research of 20th century music. The Elgar Cello Concerto as I understand it, once was a part of the standard repertoire for my instrument. Today it is my honor to bring it back for your enjoyment."

Taking her seat she placed her instrument in starting position and awaited her cue. From the first few seconds Spock realized that the added sound of this woman, was much greater than anything he had ever heard before. As she pulled her stick across the strings, a rich tone sent him deeper into his self than he was maybe even comfortable with. He was memorized with the enchanting story that seemed to unfold and soon he was aware that he was memorized by the story teller. It was as if she transformed into something more than human, something more powerful in the best possible of ways. When at last she finished and people were clapping their appreciation his unrelenting thoughts flooded with a new attitude. This was it, this is what he was looking for. That connection to everything he had missed for so long. As people began to exit and the performers themselves began to file out the doors, Spock began to approach the stage where she was still standing, conversing with a crowd of people.

"I must learn more about this sensational human."

He pressed onward in his determination to speak with her himself but as he came closer he suddenly became lost again with what he was doing. It was laughable really. He was the first officer under the commander of the entire Starfleet and yet he felt a strange sense of humility in regards to her.

"Alas, I am only a stranger. I could not possibly imagine imposing myself on her." Turning on his heel he made his way back up the isle toward the exit when to his surprise a frantic hand enclosed around his wrist.

"Hey (huff)! Hey wait a second! (huff) Hold on now (huff), I thought that you were going to talk to me."

He marveled to see her panting at his side. Indeed, the brilliant performer had actually run to catch up with him.

"You were coming to talk to me right? Aren't you that man I met on my way in?"

Gathering himself despite his astonishment Spock bowed his head in respect.

"Yes madame. My name is Commander Spock and I just wanted to express to you my gratitude for your kindness. I was deeply affected by your performance." As if she hadn't heard him say anything at all about her performance she giggled and shook his had with vigor. She just grabbed his hand without any warning. How intriguing!

"Stella's the name. Really, a Commander? I've never met one of those. Now I knew you just had to be someone above average. You look different is all. No offense, you just don't look like an ordinary someone or other."

Spock could not help but stare on in shock. Here he was in the presence of someone with a power over him like no other and yet she seemed completely unaware of her greatness. In fact, she acted just the same as any other lively young woman of her age, uninhibited and full of energy. In essence it was overwhelming. Stella squinted her eyes as if scrutinizing him..

"You're not from around here are you?"

"I-"

"Oh my apologies I didn't mean anything offensive."

"Actually your perceptions, Miss Stella, are accurate. I'm not from this planet originally."

"Stella, just Stella please." She was scanning him up and down. "Wow I've never met an alien. No wonder you appeared so lost."

An intriguing woman in deed. He had a difficult time responding. She was always one step ahead of him. Spock opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry let me explain. Now I know it's absolutely crazy but sometimes I get senses about people and when I saw you at the ticket window I just couldn't help but think that you seemed very lost. That's why I had to stop and help you."

Fascinating! Fundamentally she had been exactly right in her observations. Finally regaining his ability to respond he answered.

"Yes indeed, I've been lost for quite awhile now but thanks to your performance I think I've found my way again. " She cocked her head in amusement.

"Really? Well if you say so. I always did know music could do a lot of things but I never knew it could help aliens learn which direction was home." Spock shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant. I am at home, in a sense. I live on earth. What I meant was that I've been lost-"

"Mentally yeah I know! Of course I was joking, silly. Obviously a commander like you could find your way around space if you needed to." For a moment they glanced at each other, each with their own respective questions concerning the other. Finally Stella broke the silence.

"You've been lonely for a while haven't you?"

"What... I... what?"

"It's okay. I've been alone for a very long time too. I can tell that you've lost someone very special to you along the way."

It was surreal. Just days ago Spock had rarely left the confines of his room. Now here he was standing before a complete stranger who seemed to know everything afflicting him before he could say more than a few words. Her methods weren't conceivable. Surely she was learning these things about him in a more explainable way.

"I'm sorry. Surely we have met before and I am experiencing an unfortunate lapse in memory." Looking upwards as if she was thinking about it she shook her head.

"No, I told you before, I've never met an alien. I've just always assumed things based on my instincts and usually I'm right. Am I right about you?" Before he could answer they were both distracted by a a clanging noise as a result of the front doors locking. Stella began to gather her things. In a most graceful way she placed the mysterious large instrument back in the case and slung it over her back as if without effort.

"Listen the hall is closing. We have to leave out the back door. Follow me." Before he could react she was dragging him out the door. She just grabbed his wrist, again, for the third time this evening. Was it normal for humans acquaintances to engage in so much physical contact. Leading him outside it dawned on him how late it was getting. By now city lights filled the streets against the night sky. He wondered if anyone had noticed his absence yet... doubtful. Stella once again had her way of plucking him from his thoughts.

"Hey, I know you don't really know me but I just had the most random idea. Why don't you stay at my place tonight. You just seem like you have so many interesting things to say and I've never talked to an alien before. I have a spare room, we could just talk about anything. Then if you want you can just leave and go about doing whatever it is commanders like you usually do. Don't you think it would be extraordinary?"

Spock who had up to this point been unable to gain any footing about the events unfolding abruptly halted at this latest suggestion. It had been one thing to speak to this human but now she was inviting him to her residence. Really he was a complete stranger. This was absolutely preposterous. Besides, come tomorrow when he didn't report for duty it was highly likely that people _would_ take notice of his absence. Never had he failed in his responsibilities as First Commanding Officer and the idea of breaking that record sent an unpleasant feeling through his being. Not to mention his lack of communicating his departure would surely be the cause for some undue panic. He had no choice but to return to the base immediately... and yet something more alarming stopped him. Another compartment of his thoughts, more insistent, urged him to act against all things logical. Something about this, Stella, continued to perplex him. So deep was his desire to learn more about this character that he bewildered himself when he replied.

"Yes, I will accompany you home for the evening. I think I could learn much from our conversations."

"Really? Great follow me!"

His thoughts were in a frenzy. "This is surely a mistake. In all likelihood I will regret this decision."

If he had given any indication of doubt in accepting her offer, Stella appeared neither to notice nor care. She was already on to the next task. Without another word she began to approach the street. Spock began to follow.

"Do you live far from here. Where is your means of transportation?"

Stella just laughed. "I never have a my own transportation. I don't know how to drive after all?"

"But how will we... ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND!" Even, Spock could not mask his anxiety as Stella now wandered out into the busy road, a series of hover crafts, narrowly avoiding hitting her. "Don't worry I do this all the time, watch me."

"No this is not necessary, I insist that you come back here right this instance and... WATCH OUT!"

To his horror, he watched as one of the vehicles came to a screeching halt, unable to stop from throwing Stella backwards onto the concrete. She landed with a thud as Spock ran to her side to assess the damage.

"No, No , No! This can not be happening. She can't be dead! Please, for my sanity, don't be dead."

Approaching her he expected broken bones and numerous cuts and bruises but as he became closer he noticed that on the whole, she appeared completely unharmed. It was incredible. No scratches, no sign of visceral injury, just a young woman in a gown who appeared unconscious. As he leaned in to check her pulse he heard her whisper softly.

"Just play along with it." She gave a slight wink before continuing with her performance. The driver of the vehicle was now getting out of his car and running towards them, clearly distressed.

"Jesus I've killed her. She just appeared out of nowhere and before I could stop... it just all happened so fast. What have I done?"

Burying his head in his hands Spock was too confused to speak. Beneath him Stella began to stir.

"Spock, sweetheart. Wha.. what's going on. One minute I was stepping out on to the crosswalk and then..."

The man looked up to find her conscious and rushed to grasp her hand.

"Oh lady you scared me half to death. I thought I had killed you. Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Stella began to sit up but she appeared to be having great difficulty.

"We were just heading to a restaurant , and then there were blinding lights and, then... I must have been hit." The man buried his face in his sleeve and began to cry. The grown human man was actually crying!

"Oh lady I'm so sorry I made a terrible mistake. I was so careless." To Spock's utter shock Stella was now sitting up completely and reaching to pat man's shoulder.

"Don't worry sir. I fine really, just a little startled. It was my fault actually. I was the careless one, but look at me? See, no harm done." The man sat up and sniffed.

"Are you sure. Is there anything I could possibly do to help you. I'll do it, anything at all!"

"No don't worry, I told you I'm fine. I don't need anything really... well, except maybe there is something."

"Anything at all to repay you for my lack of attention."

"Well everything has just taken all the energy I had left. I only want to return home now."

Before Spock knew it, Stella, her case, and himself were escorted into the vehicle as the man continued to insist that it was the least he could do to return them home safely. Spock couldn't believe it. The whole thing was a charade. He saw her get hit, and yet it was clear to him that she was perfectly fine. It wasn't a long drive and after thirty minutes of her weakly giving directions they arrived before a tall building full of respectable looking condos. Although the driver was intent on bringing Stella to her door she denied his offer.

"You have already done more than enough sir. My husband will take things from here right dear?"

Realizing that he was the husband she was referring Spock merely nodded. He picked her upand slung the instrument over his shoulder. As the car drove away she perked up.

"You can put me down now! I have to say I wasn't sure you could pull it off but your strategy of keeping silent and letting me do the talking, brilliant!"

Spock grabbed her shoulders and turned her facing him.

"What in the hell just happened? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were deceased." He scanned her body. "How in the hell are you so free of injury."

With a mischievous smile, Stella pressed a button on a bracelet that he previously hadn't noticed. Within an instance it appeared as if an entire, clear layer of skin had retracted from her body revealing a more alluring and softer layer.

"Found this little invention at a practical joke shop I was once convinced to visit. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but it covers your body in a sort of skin like protective shield that prevents damage. It won't stop a gunshot, but It will prevent me from taking damage as a result of something small like a car crash."

Spock shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait so let me get this straight. You stage getting hit by a car wearing this coating, all so people will give you a free ride home." Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"Well jeez when you put it that way it does seem a little extreme." grabbing his hand yet again she began leading him towards an elevator. Too late to turn back now, Spock knew he was in for more baffling evening to come.

* * *

Something had been eating at James Kirk for several days. Following his talk with his distressed first commander he had felt ever since that maybe he had been too impatient.

"The point was to make him see things more positively. Not to make him retreat even further into seclusion."

At last he made the decision to make another visit to Spock's living quarters. He knocked on the door but was confounded to find that after several minutes there was no response.

"Come on man just open the door." After a few more minutes he knocked a little harder.

"Spock, it's me James! Open the damn door!"

Now he was starting to become alarmed. The lights were on, and Spock just wasn't the kind of person to ignore the presence of people he didn't want to talk to. He was more mature than that. Having never been the kind to be hindered by boundaries, James pulled out his master key to all the doors on the base and let himself in. There were no signs of life and yet little things like dirty dishes left in the sink gave him an eerie impression the pad's occupant had left unexpectedly. He began to pace all the rooms searching for some kind of clue as to where Spock might be, or worse, where his body might be. Relieved that he was able to deem the place was empty he left and began to pace the grounds of the academy. As he passed the various labs and ship stations he stopped when he came across a teleport chamber in which the system was not properly shut down. He was about press the respective buttons when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a standard issued I.D. Badge. Upon opening it he found Commander Spock's picture...


	2. Found

A/N: So I've been watching the original episodes and now I know I was definitely inaccurate about a lot of things but in my defense the movie itself did not provide particularly accurate character descriptions (I gave Spock far too little credit about his knowledge of Earth customs and history. Furthermore he apparently is quite well versed in classical music and he plays some kind of Vulcan harp... whoopsed). Oh well, I just hope you can appreciate the story for what it is!

* * *

He was acutely aware of the hand clasped around his wrist. This was the fifth time that this complicated young lady had engaged him in physical contact without asking. Strangely, however, he felt unusually willing to accept such a sensual gesture from her.

"Just down this hall. The seventh room from the elevator on the seventh floor of the complex. Doubly lucky huh?"

Spock did not understand this reference but he nodded in agreement anyhow. Pulling her new alien acquaintance in tow Stella finally withdrew her pass and held it before the door to her studio.

"I hope you like it, oh and don't mind my cat. She can be a little... clingy."

The door slid open and just as Stella warned her furry roommate darted around the corner and immediately began circling their legs.

"Yes yes Missy I love you too now go away so our new friend Mr. Spock can sit down and make himself comfortable."

Taking a step forward the feline unexpectedly put itself in the path of Stella's foot causing her to stumble forward. After years of close combat training Spock's reflexes kicked in and he caught her around the waist. Now she was very close to his person and this was uncomfortable. Stella blushed.

"Well look how clumsy I am."

She stood up completely allowing Spock to release her and maintain his space. Brushing herself off she gestured for him to follow her. As they walked through the hall Spock was slightly distracted by the vibrantly red walls. Stella rattled on.

"You know I was in the mood for red yesterday but today it just seems violent. Don't you think so?"

Before he could reply she tapped the wall and a menu displayed color choices. Choosing blue Spock stared on as suddenly the walls and even the colors of the various glass vases changed to an appealing shade of blue. Raising an eyebrow Spock commented.

"Fascinating, walls that act like large scale computer monitors."

Stella spun around and proudly elaborated.

"Cool huh? These sort of apartments are all the rage in the city! Imagine living quarters that can be changed without having to screw around with messy things like paint.

Picking up a nearby vase it suddenly lost all color.

"And all the decorations can change with it. The glass takes its color from the lights that reflect off it's crystals."

Spock continued to follow her until they reached a large room separated into a living room and kitchen. Taking the case from his shoulder she carefully placed it in a corner and pointed to a sofa. Stella insisted that Spock take a seat and he obliged. Moving into the kitchen she began to hum as she mixed some drinks. Looking around the room Spock found himself crowded in a sea of strange unidentified instruments. Touching a nearby pipe containing a pattern of silver keys he concluded that it's holes would make it a most useless container. He curiously ventured around various wooden and metal objects, speculating their uses. When he came across a much larger instrument consisting of a series of metal stings and a pattern of keys he reached out to touch it. A sound emitted and closer examination told him that it was the result of a sort of hammer connecting to the key that when pressed would trigger the hammer to strike one of the strings.

"Do you play?"

Spock mentally jumped at the sudden intrusion. Turning around he met Stella's smiling face and a tray of two cups. Collecting himself he replied simply.

"No I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Eying him in a strange manner Stella gracefully set the tray down and sat down on a bench before the large apparatus. Picking up her hands she immediately began pressing the keys in a fast pattern that filled Spock's ears with a glorious sound. For minutes she seemed lost in her mind as her fingers flew up and down it's board. When at last she stopped Spock closed his eyes as if trying to recapture the experience. At last he asked her directly.

"What was that enchanting sound?"

Stella laughed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Why it's a piano silly. Clearly you've never heard one before or you would know that on the whole I'm quite untalented with this particular instrument."

Spock gazed around the room in totality.

"Are all of these, devices, used in the production of sound?"

Placing a beverage in his hand Stella began to pace the room looking from object to object.

"Yep hundreds of antique instruments dating from the 20th century all the way back to the 15th century. They're each quite dear to me. The cello is my favorite of course, but I know how to play a little on the rest of them. Of course I would have a large collection. I am quite the accomplished researcher in the field of ancient music after all." She turned to face him. "Would you guess that a scatter brain like me actually has a doctorate." She turned on her heal. "Indeed I used to be one of the most sought after professors in the entire world."

Despite his limited knowledge of educational institutions outside the Star fleet academy, Spock was aware that her description indicated an exceptionally high level of achievement. Furthermore he understood that they were both instructors of sorts.

"Actually I too am involved in the field of education. I teach a Romulan language course and I administer tests for potential Starfleet commanders."

Stella took a sip from her own glass as she moved to sit closer to him. If she leaned just so, her skin would brush against his

"How exciting it must be to know so much about something so vastly bigger than our, well my insignificant little Earth." She began to fiddle with one of her long strands of hair. "At any rate, isn't it rewarding to teach the next generation. If you're students become anything, they owe it all too you."

Spock shifted a few inches farther from her.

"They owe me nothing. I'm simply fulfilling my duty."

Stella blew a raspberry.

"Oh you are far too modest. As much as we do for those kids, at least on my salary, they owe us their lives."

Giving up on his persistent lack of sentiment Stella stood and once more began to pace the room.

"We are actually very different in our goals if you think about it. You offer what is new and progressive." Picking up a small stringed wooden instrument, she began plucking the strings into an effortless melody. "I on the other hand, want to remind the young people that there are some things from Earth's past worth saving." She stopped and to Spock's surprise a frown worked its way into her delicate features (he couldn't help but notice that they were indeed delicate in a most appealing manner). "Unfortunately I seem to be a minority. Nowadays people just want computer synthesized dance music. Centuries of surviving works of art, slowly fade into oblivion. The practice of human performances is a dying trade in reality."

Spock shook his head disapprovingly.

"Quite illogical. Your kind of music and modern Terran music is not comparable. They do not seem to perform the same function. Such popular music seems to be stimulating to the body whereas your music is stimulating to the mind."

Stella pressed the metal pipe Spock had observed earlier to her lips and once more a lovely gratifying sound diffused throughout the studio. At long last she placed it back in its respective place.

"Yes Spock I quite agree. If only everyone around here made so much damn sense."

Again walking over to sit close to him she looked straight into his eyes. Spock was not used to such an insistent gaze and he, for a moment, forgot their proximity in distance. Although he refused to allow any sort of display of feelings he could not help but sense in him a sort of admiration of her appearances. She had a thin frame with a narrow face, framed by her long golden hair and fringe. Her eyes were an uncommon shade of green that suited her perfectly. Her skin glowed as if hit by moonlight with a hint of rose in her cheeks. Her face now fell into a look of confusion.

"Spock I'm trying to understand you better but your face remains perpetually unchanged as if you are hiding something. Won't you tell me more about yourself."

Spock turned away breaking the visual contact.

"I come from the planet Vulcan. My race, after centuries of barbaric war came to the conclusion that emotions are unnecessary and in fact the cause for most problems. In my culture, children are taught to eliminate the sensation of feelings in favor of pure logic. I imagine for you it may be difficult to understand my ways. Do not mind the lack of diversity in my facial expressions. I have never intended to be deceptive."

Stella turned away and fixed her eyes on the floor.

"How unfortunate to never be allowed to feel." Once more her eyes caught his. "After all I can tell that you feel very deeply."

This time Spock's face displayed a hint of confusion.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Stella again turned away smiling. Spock noticed her hand casually brush against his.

"I told you that I noticed you were lost in the street, as if you wanted someone to reach out to you. Then again when you thought I was hit by that car, I could tell that you were severely agitated. It was as if you were reliving something painful. And most indicatively, only a person with emotional experience could understand the point of my music the way you do."

Spock retreated to his thoughts. He wanted to think that she was wrong and that he was above such purposeless emotions. And yet, he could not deny the truth. She was right. In each instance described, he had felt something. Stella took his hand in hers.

"Perhaps you would feel easier about talking to me if I told you a little about myself first." Sighing she closed her eyes. "The truth about me is that I'm a lonely woman and I have always been plagued by a sort of separation from others. I'm known far and wide and respected by many but at the end of the day people are intimidated by my type. I simply think differently and when you think differently you find yourself at odds with the average. I once had a family of people who understood me but they have all long since passed. You understand what that's like don't you?"

Spock was finding it increasingly more difficult to maintain his passive exterior. Turning towards Stella and noticing a surprisingly sincere look of pain he couldn't help but sympathize with her. Sympathize, what a painful slip of emotion to allow.

"In many ways, Stella, you and I are in very similar circumstances."

she squeezed his hand compassionately and although Spock was nervous about the touch something inside kept him from releasing her.

"Just years ago, I watched helplessly as my planet imploded in a black hole and I lost my dear mother. She was human and my father was Vulcan placing me in the middle of two very different cultures. As I grew up amongst my peers, who all boasted of full Vulcan heritage, she was the only one who ever endured the same prejudices I did. I have never felt pain like I did when she slipped from my fingers."

Realizing his words Spock froze in disbelief at his honesty. He had never shared such feelings even with James and yet how easily he had shared these thoughts with Stella in such a short amount of time. He wanted to retreat and yet he also wanted to tell her more. At length Stella interrupted the silence.

"Spock, I want to tell you something." She paused as if choosing the right words. "When I saw you today, somehow I knew that we could understand each other... I think I was right."

After a few moments Spock nodded his head in agreement. Stella looked him in the eyes.

"You don't ever have to come back again if you don't want to... but I hope you will."

Yawning she boldly placed her head on his shoulder. For several minute neither of them spoke, each for their own respective reasons. Spock, internally overwhelmed by what was said and the now complete lack of distance between them, was at loss for how to react. What did she mean? Would he ever actually return? Before he could process it all he realized that Stella was no longer awake. After several more minutes of indecision, Spock arranged her body in a sitting position and prepared to carry her to her sleeping quarters. When at last he found the room containing her bed he gently set her down and gazed at her peacefully sleeping figure. Somewhere in his complex thoughts it occurred to him the the serene expression she wore added to her beauty.

"But what do these thoughts mean? Why am I reacting so strongly to this stranger?"

Alas, he turned to leave the room in search of some unknown destination away from this intriguing human; however, just as he left her bedside Spock felt a hand enclose around his wrist. As he looked back towards Stella he suddenly felt his particles disassemble.

* * *

When Spock reappeared he realized he was back in the transporter room from which he came. An irritated James T. Kirk was glaring at him over the edge of the control panel.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to find your coordinates. Where in the hell have you been?"

Spock just sighed deeply.


	3. The Decision

Stepping down from the transporter Spock decided it would be most logical to face his confused comrade (well, technically boss) and answer questions.

"Ordinarily I'd be impressed by the guy that pulls this kind of stunt, but you, uh huh! Mr. Perfect doesn't do this." Kirk leaned in closer to Spock. "So what were you up to?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to visit the New York Metropolis. I did, and now I'm here."

Kirk let out a laugh

"Seriously, you don't talk to any of us in two years and then you just up and hijack a transporter to chill in the big city? Why?"

Spock merely let the moment pass without a word. Kirk sighed.

"Well at least you aren't dead. When I went to your apartment and you weren't there I was slightly alarmed." Kirk slapped his hand across Spock's back in a friendly gesture. "The way you've been lately... well it didn't seem to far fetched that you'd off yourself."

"Captain as you can see I'm quite fine. Your emotions, as usual, were quite unfounded and unnecessary."

Spock moved as if to leave on that note but found that the doors did not open. Turning he found Kirk holding the security lock button. Kirk smirked mischievously.

"Oh come on you didn't think you'd get away that easy. Seriously, I want to know... what were you doing? I mean you don't drink so I'm sure you didn't go to a bar. You at a club is just impossible to conceive. Surely you weren't on a hot date."

Spock's mind immediately jumped to the young lady he had spent the last five hours with. It wasn't a date... why did his mind jump to her? Most people would never have recognized the strange look that crossed Spock's face but Kirk was not most people.

"Mr. Spock! You have been with a lady this evening haven't you?"

Spock's face turned to stone as if he were suppressing something highly personal.

"Captain please refrain from jumping to conclusions as I have found it a most annoying habit exhibited by your race."

Kirk refused to be defeated by such an obvious ruse.

"But, Spock, you were indeed with a woman weren't you."

Unable to lie Spock merely clasped his hands behind his back.

"If you must know then yes, I was in a sense visiting with a young Earth woman. However, I doubt it was of the same circumstances that you are considering."

James rose from his seat skeptically. He was another human, whom Spock noticed often entered his personal space. Albeit it was safe to conclude that his intentions were different from Miss Stella.

"Considering you rarely, if ever, leave the base I find it hard to believe that she is an old friend. Now tell me Mr. Spock, who is she and where did you come from? I won't tell I promise. I'm asking you as a friend."

Eying him dubiously Spock finally resigned himself and began looking around the room to make sure they were alone. When at last he was satisfied they were alone he looked back to Kirk.

"To be honest Jim, I was not aware of myself tonight and I suffered something comparable to what you would call, and emotional breakdown. I apologize for my actions."

"Apology accepted. The girl Spock, what about the girl?"

Spock sighed heavily before continuing.

"Captain are you familiar with ancient music, symphonies?"

Kirk took a step back and rubbed the side of his neck in thought.

"Yes, I recall something of the kind. My mother use to listen to them when I was a boy... why?"

"Uhura, also was a great lover of the art form and I just wanted some kind of connection. I traveled to the city to a concert hall where I had been before. For once in my lifetime, I can't explain the purpose of my actions you have to understand... and thats where I came across this Earth woman. A most peculiar creature mind you, I've never met anyone quite like her. She was completely logical in a most illogical fashion that I could not understand. She was one of the performers... she called herself Stella. She sought me out and asked me to accompany her home."

"And you did accompany her home?"

Spock shifted on his heals as if uncomfortable with the truth.

"Yes, I don't know why but I obliged her request."

Kirk chose at that moment to take a chance.

"Are you in love with her?"

Spock frowned deeply backing away.

"Certainly not! I do not freely feel such things captain. I merely found her fascinating. I wanted to learn more about her."

"So the coordinates at which I managed to track you down were at her residence?"

"Affirmative, I was... at her residence. It was there that we merely talked about our respective lives. I assure you that I have no intention of returning."

Spock was not about to tell his captain just where in her residence he had been located. Kirk suspected something was not being said but this time he allowed it to pass.

"Well luckily we were all injected with microchips last week and I did manage to find you... the important things is your back and alive." Kirk again leaned in. "I hope that you have found whatever it was you were looking for. Now how about you go home and get some sleep."

Spock looked to the ground so as not to betray the irritatingly human thoughts running through his head.

"Yes, I do believe that would be a most wise suggestion at this time."

Turning he retreated out the door. Kirk watched after his first officer with a mixture of bemusement and concern. On the one hand, he knew that whomever this strange young lady was, she'd had some kind of significant effect on his alien friend. On the other hand, he was fearful as to whether or not the meeting had been for the better. Reaching for a pad and pencil (yes even in the 23rd century sticky notes still came in handy) Kirk jotted down the coordinates labeling them with her name, Stella. He decided that he too was in need of a good night's rest.

* * *

In the following days Sock continued on with his work as usual. The other employees failed to see any change, although a few members of the Enterprise who knew him better noted a slight difference in his mood. He seemed to be thinking a lot these days about an unknown cause. He seemed to be somehow more at peace. In truth Spock's thought's were centered around one person... Stella. Although he had convinced himself that he had no intention of ever meeting with her again, he could not help but contemplate the effects she had on him. He also noticed the small note, scrawled in Jim's handwriting and stuck to the edge of his desk. There lay her coordinates.

"No, it would be illogical to continue correspondence. Our lives are too dissimilar for me to consider maintaining an affiliation with a civilian human."

Despite these simple reasons, however, Spock could not deny his primary concern for visiting her again. It was clear to him that she was inclined to think of him more than an acquaintance. Even more disquieting was that he was not certain the idea was undesirable.

"No, I cannot take these troublesome emotions seriously. I will not allow myself to care about her... indeed, I cannot allow myself to care for her."

Still, he noticed the sticky note that for some unknown reason had not yet been tossed away as trash. For approximately the one hundred and twenty third time since his departure from her room, an image of her beautiful appearance flashed through his head.

"No, I am only half human. I will not succumb to the fickle nature of beauty." and yet the image remained with him for longer and longer lengths of time. With nothing to do at the moment, Spock chose to meditate in an attempt to rid his mind of her. Setting down his tentative lesson plans and putting away his work he prepared his body. Chanting a few maxims to himself he began slipping deeper and deeper into his thoughts until at last his surroundings dissolved and he was left to himself; however he soon realized that erasing Stella from his thoughts would not be so easy.

"Would it be so inadmissible to say that I was indeed stimulated, no, attracted by this human being? Perhaps the consequences are not so great that it would be impossible for me to return."

Pushing Stella aside Spock attempted to think about the other important figures in his life. His dear parents, his best friend Jim, his deceased fiancée, they all had once solicited in him feelings that he had been taught since childhood he was incapable of. Now they seemed to tell him that it was conceivable that he could find such emotions in another. A weakness in his meditation allowed Spock to be aware that a hand was now resting on his shoulder. Coming out of his coma like state, Spock realized that he had been interrupted by the chief medical officer of the Enterprise, Dr. Leonard McCoy.

"Spock, SPOCK! Are you in there."

Slightly annoyed at the intrusion Spock replied curtly.  
"Yes doctor I'm here and you have rudely interrupted me in my traditionally required daily meditation. Now I ask you what is so important that you felt the need to do so."

McCoy scoffed indignantly and growled in his usual grouchy (but lovable) manner.

"Now you listen to me you green blooded computerized half-breed. It's not my idea of fun to examine you and your crazy alien physiology and your off the charts mental readings but Jim ordered me to check in with you for god knows what purpose. Now shut up and let me do my job."

Pulling out his tricorder and various medical supplies, McCoy began to take his readings.

"Doctor I assure you that I'm in perfect health. A full physical examination is unnecessary.

Bones put down his instruments.

"Although I must agree that you seem to be in perfect health, I'm more interested in checking your emotional readings or lack thereof. Now sit still while I measure your brain waves." The Doctor's tone changed to something a little less aggressive. "You have after all been under considerable stress and it's my duty to make sure that all patients assigned to me are in working health both physically and mentally."

Spock sat quietly as the doctor began the next to impossible task of deciphering his readings. At long last his eyebrows rose in a curious manner over his old blue eyes.

"Well Mr. Spock, although your test yields similar readings to your previous recent examinations, I find a spike in your Serotonin and dopamine levels. If you were a human I'd say you were falling for someone but since I know better then something else must be going on."

The doctor and Spock ngaged in a staring contest for a minute before at last the doctor decided to let it go.

"Well at any rate, you seem fit enough to complete your job. For now I'll allow you to return to your work." McCoy turned towards the door as if he were about to leave when he paused and looked back towards his comrade.

"Spock, we may have our differences but if you are in need of help... you know where to find me."

"Thank you doctor but I assure you I'm quite fine. I only wish my human counterparts would cease insisting that I suffer the same capricious array of emotions that they are use to."

McCoy rolled his eyes and continued out the door muttering something unpleasant.

Returning to his seat Spock again retreated to his thoughts. Even the doctor's devices and picked up on his heavily guarded and uncharacteristic mental instability. Looking again at the scribbled coordinates Spock could no longer deny his sincere desire. He would indeed have to visit Ms. Stella again.


	4. Meeting Again

Getting to the city was easy, he had notes for that; however, finding the right apartment was proving to be a trial. Then there was the simple matter of getting through the front door.

"Damn." Spock thought to himself as he stared blankly at the key pad demanding a code. Since beaming directly into Miss Stella's bedroom was undesirable, he had been forced to make calculations that would place him outside her quarters. Since he was not familiar with the internal structure of the building he had no choice but to choose an approximate point on the street below. He just hadn't quite considered the possibility of a security measure at the entrance. Looking around he felt the eyes of the humans passing him on the sidewalk.

"Damn I forgot my hat." Just as he began to contemplate tampering with wires a man in a business suit approached him from behind, huffing impatiently.

"Well are you just going to stand there." For a moment both men just stared at each other. Taking a look at his watch the stranger muttered something about "being too late for this crap" as he hurried past Spock and pressed the appropriate buttons. The door slid open and Spock slipped in unnoticed.

"Now what was that room number she mentioned. Something about the number seven..." weaving his way towards the elevator Spock entered with an older woman of about 80 years. As the door slid shut and they began their ascent to the seventh floor She turned towards him squinting.

"Young man... what on earth happened to your ears?" She reached out to grab one of them. "There's something wrong with them I'm telling you. You should go to a doctor boy." Obviously beyond human emotions concerning ego Spock quietly gritted his teeth until at last a ping announced the seventh floor. He wandered the halls by memory until he came to a stop just seven doors from the elevator.

"But am I sure, this is the right door?" He searched the surface for some kind of proof that this was Stella's room when, from inside, came the same glorious, rich sound he had been initially attracted to. She was practicing her cello. Reaching for the doorbell, he hesitated.

"Will she still want me to be here after I left under such abominably rude circumstances? Perhaps I have upset her unintentionally." Uncharacteristically indecisive he stood so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the sound come to an end. Without warning the door swung open. Most humans would have jumped in surprise but Spock merely stared back as Stella gave him a curious head to toe glance.

"I knew you were coming. Ask Missy (she pointed to the cat circling his legs), I told her it would be any minute now." She turned on her heal and walked on down the hallway without bothering to make sure he followed. Always the practical one in such situations Spock obliged.

""How could you possibly know I would be visiting today?" He asked frankly.

She tapped her head. "I could just sense it." Spock shook his head.

"Impossible, there has been no proof to support that humans have any ability to foresee the future." Stella laughed tossing her long blond hair.

"Who said anything, Mr. Spock, about predicting the future." She turned around abruptly and his face met hers at a not-uncomfortably close proximity. "These sort of things are matters of the heart." Her face drooped slightly and she turned away again. "I'm sorry though this must be a foreign concept to you. I had briefly forgotten our previous conversation concerning your alleged lack of emotions." Spock continued to follow her as they entered the artifact strewn living room.

"No, it's not that I'm incapable of emotions. I'm simply able to control them at a level much greater than humans." Stella smiled mischievously.

"So there's hope for you yet." She picked up the cello that lay on its side in the middle of the room and began taking it to her case. Spock gestured for her to stop.

"Wait... don't put it away yet." Her eyes shifted curiously.

"Are you going to tell me that you came all this way for a cello lesson." A valid point. What exactly was he doing here?

"Forgive me but I was hoping that you might possibly show me this invention... I'm a scientist after all... I want to learn." Pulling a chair Stella grabbed his wrist (again really, he was getting use to this by now) and sat him down.

"Lesson number one, you can't play an instrument as beautiful as the cello and treat it like a damned lab experiment. Music isn't like that. I think thats why it's so fascinating to you isn't it? You can't hold it at arms length like everything and everyone else in your life." Before he could answer she was placing the wooden stick in his right hand.

"Spread your legs." Spock cocked an eyebrow at this recent instruction but did as he was told. Stella placed the large wooden contraption in a way that the shoulders reached his chest.

"There perfect, now take the bow in your right hand and grip it like so." Taking his hand she curled his fingers around it's delicate frame. She lightly slapped his hand.

"Relax your hand or you'll sound horrible trust me." She placed it on the string. "I promise you're not going to drop it... good, now you drawn it across the string and the best way to get a consistent sound is to pretend as if you were stirring a pot." Spock did as he was told but the resulting screech was nothing like the brilliant sound that emitted when she played. Before he could react she was huddled around him. Grabbing both arms she guided his hands to where they should be. She pulled his forearm out in big circles and to his shock the sound instantly improved ten fold.

"See, you can do it, you just have to relax. For a while she continued to hold his arm until at last, when he had committed the sensation to memory, she gently let go. Even without her help, Spock could hear the dramatic difference.

"There perfect, your a natural." She beamed as he continued to experiment. He mimicked her by pressing down on the neck to change the pitch. For a few moments he struggled to learn the pattern until at last he figured out the system. It was so exciting to him, he almost smiled... almost. He looked across to his host.

"Thank you madame for allowing me this experience. I am most grateful." Stella hummed her agreement before sliding into a more apprehensive look.

"Seriously, I knew you would come back... but I was just wondering. Why did you leave that evening so suddenly?" Spock stopped and gently placed the instrument down.

"To be honest, I had been foolish that evening. Where I come from on the Star fleet base, people have expectations of where I should be at certain times. In my absence, which I had not informed anyone of mind you, my friend panicked and somehow managed to track me down. It was he who summoned me." Stella's eyes widened and brightened.

"So it wasn't because I made you uncomfortable. That's what I was afraid of... sometimes my mannerisms can make people uncomfortable. I only meant to..." Her eyes shifted to meet his as she trailed off. "Well geeze I thought you were kind of sweet is all. You could say that I liked you." This time Spock smiled. He couldn't explain why and there was no stopping the display of emotion.

"Stella, I have met many humans in my lifetime. My own mother was a Terran, but never have I met a lady quite like yourself. I find it... gratifying." Stella nudged his arm.

"You mean you like me too."

"Precisely."

"Well then promise me something." Spock was taken aback. What exactly would he be agreeing to? Never the less he obliged. Stella smirked leaning back.

"Next time if you come to visit me, tell your friends where your going before they take you away for an indefinite amount of time." This reminded Spock of the note he left Jim concerning his current venture... he really hoped the captain would get around to reading his memos today.

"Agreed." For a moment he thought before adding, "but you're going to have to promise me something as well." Stella smiled sweetly.

"Anything at all."

"You're going to have to let me teach you how to drive. I can not allow you to endanger your life the way you demonstrated that night I met you." She began to laugh loudly.

"Okay you can try but I'm warning you I'm not a star ship officer like you. Operating heavy machinery is not my strong suit."

Stella rose from her seat, making her way to the kitchen.

"It's getting a little late. How about I cook up something for lunch. Does chicken sound good too you?" Spock hesitated.

"Well actually, I'm a vegetarian... but you can make chicken if you desire too. I'm not particularly hungry."

"Nonsense, I'm not going to eat something in front of you that you can't have yourself... well come to think of it my fresh produce is running a little low." She whipped around. "No worries I know the perfect place to take you just down the street." she began walking towards the door but stopped before turning.

"I have to play a concert later this afternoon, just a little outdoor thing in the park." It won't take long, you can sit out on the grass and watch. Just give me a moment to change into a summer dress." She disappeared behind a door. Spock looked around awkwardly while he waited for her to get ready. Missy jumped into his lap and climbed up his chest purring loudly. Gingerly he reached around to pet her fur coat.

"Spock," Stella's voice carried from behind the door. "Can you help me with this zipper?" She peeked her head from behind the door. "It's embarrassing really, you would think by this century they could manage to come up with some kind of automated zipper or something. I guess some things will always be simple huh. Well don't be shy." She turned around exposing her back and picking up her hair. Gently Spock approached her. He grabbed the tiny metal clip and pulled it upwards, careful not to accidentally grab her skin. She turned around smiling.

"There we go, all set." Spock searched the room again.

"Stella, do you have anything like a hat or a cap of some kind. I find that civilian humans tend to be frightened by my Vulcan features. She frowned in concentration before disappearing behind her bedroom door again. After a few moments of noisy boxes being shoved around she emerged with a plaid conductor's cap.

"Well it's a little feminine but this is the best I can do for you." Taking it he placed it over his ears. It even managed to dip down to his eyebrows. Hauling the cello over her shoulder (for a small woman Spock considered this to be quite a feat) they left together, her with her usual grip on his wrist.

* * *

Following lunch at the café Stella promptly jumped up realizing how late she was going to be to her concert if they didn't hurry up. Throwing some money at the waitress she pulled Spock through the crowd of people and they began the 40 block trek to the park.

"(huff) We've (huff) got to (huff) make a run for it." After about two blocks she stopped unable to continue onwards in high heels and a skirt. Spock easily came to a halt beside her, not even out of breath. Stella looked at him shaking her head.

"Sorry superman.. alien whatever.... but I am not so in shape." Slowly her breathing began to turn to normal. "Oh Spock what am I going to do. There's no way I'll be able to run the rest of the 38 blocks, and if I call to say I'm going to be late the manager will have my head." Spock looked at her curiously.

"How exactly will he have your head. Surely he won't kill you for being late." Stella smirked shaking her head.

"No it's an expression... never mind. The point is I'll get in some serious trouble." Looking around Spock considered the logical possibilities.

"Stella, would it be very rude for me to pick you up and carry you there myself?" She gave him an incredulous look.

"What! I guess you can, but Spock my cello and I weigh quite a bit how could you possibly... WOAH!"

Slinging the instrument around his shoulder and hoisting her up he continued at a fast pace towards their destination. When they arrived he set her down with only a few beads of sweat to give away any kind of sign of exhaustion.

"You really are an alien aren't you? I've seen a lot of men in my day but you bring a whole new meaning to the word strong." Taking a cloth from her purse she began dabbing at the sides of his face." She stepped back gasping. "Oh dear your face is flushed green you must feel terrible." Spock shook his head.

"No don't worry at all, my blood is green." Stella shifted her head to the side in surprise before gazing at a clock on a nearby street lamp.

"Oh geeze!" She pulled out a blanket from her bag and pushed it into his arms. "Alright you, just sit over there and after the show we'll meet back up at that bench near the platform okay?" Before he could respond she was bounding over the hill and climbing the stairs onto the stage. Spock searched for a chair but noticed around him the other humans were sitting on the ground. This reminded him of an Earth tradition he was aware of, a picnic. Realizing the purpose of his blanket he spread it out on a nice patch of synthetic turf and looked up towards the stage. Instead of a large ensemble like he saw in the last concert, this time there seemed to be only four players, all holding wooden stringed instruments of varying sizes. Without announcement the band of ladies that made up the quartet raised their instruments in unison and began their music. It was all the more awe inspiring as he watched them interacting, passing the lead back and forth as if it were a game. He was thinking that it wasn't unlike the bridge team on a star ship. He could imagine Stella was the captain and as she gave her orders, each of the other women responded gracefully and without hesitation... just like a machine, each member worked in perfect synchronization. When at last they stopped Spock noticed the audience clapping there hands together. Deciding it must be the polite gesture he joined them mimicking the action. Then he watched as Stella stepped up to the voice amplifier.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight in our presentation of romantic era string quartets. To end our program, I'd like to dedicate this last piece to a dear friend of mine out in the audience." Arriving at the conclusion that he was the friend she was alluding to he smiled slightly. It occurred to him that he was smiling quite frequently these days, a most peculiar reaction. "We will be performing a work by Alexander Borodin that was written for his wife on their wedding anniversary. Each theme represents a different scene from their courtship. I hope you all enjoy." Sitting down Stella gazed over her music at her colleagues. At last she gave the signal and she began a beautiful melody that flooded the yard. She lead on as the other players began a quiet accompaniment until she passed the theme on to the young lady with the very small instrument across from her. Spock was unable to take his eyes off the cellist. Her face told the same story that her music did. Spock did not have much experience in the area but when Uhura's face surfaced in his thoughts he knew the concept. Stella was singing a love song. He closed his eyes in meditation until all his surroundings disappeared except the music. It was then that a most alarming but also desirable thought crossed his mind.

"I love her." His eyes snapped open. "It's true. I can't deny it. This strange human, I love her and I've barely known her. How did she do it?" When at last the quartet stopped, applause came in waves through the audience. Unaware of his actions Spock rose from his blanket gazing up at the stage. Even hundreds of feet away he could see that she too was staring directly at him. Folding the blanket he began walking towards the stage as people around him walked away back to their lives. As he became closer she finished packing her cello and she descended the stairs. They met somewhere in the middle. For a moment the pair could do no more than search each other's eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Spock, I'd say you were feeling something powerful right now." Spock took her hand politely and kissed it as he had seen humans males do in the Earth culture movies.

"That, madame, was quite extraordinary." Without warning Stella threw her arms around him and kissed him gently. Pulling back she waited until he obliged and returned the favor. For an eternity they stood alone in the park, just that way. Together, sharing a connection that Spock could not believe would ever be possible for him,,, again. At last retreating for the moment he gingerly took her arm and they walked the grounds as the stars began to appear.

"It's hard for me to think that each of those stars hold worlds so different from mine." Stella rested her head on Spock's shoulder. He flinched slightly but did not pull away. "Won't you tell me about some of your travels in space." Spock too looked up.

"What is it that you want to know?" Stella shrugged.

"I don't know, anything at all. I just want to listen to you for a change." Spock stopped, thinking about the time he had arranged for the transporter to beam him back to the base. Looking at a nearby clock, he knew it was drawing closer by the minute.

"Stella, there is something I want to show you, do you have any engagements planned for the evening?" Stella stepped away with a curious glance.

"No, why?" Spock took her hands as he watched the minute hand click into place at exactly 10:00. Before she was aware of what was happening they both began to dissipate into disassembled atoms.

* * *

When at last they reached the platform of the transporter. Spock watched with a sensation not unlike amusement when Stella walked in circles staring at the machines around the room. She turned to him.

"Am I at the star base?" He nodded silently. Examining the blinking apparatus nearby she placed her hands on her hips.

"Cool."


	5. Exploration

A/N: Sorry it's taking me kind of long to update! I'll try my darnedest to keep posting but it could take a while since I've got a lot of real life stuff on my plate now! At any rate, enjoy!

* * *

Stella's eyes seemed to widen more and more as they fell along the latest and greatest in Star fleet technology.

"This is incredible... I mean, I knew we were an advanced society but, wow!" For a moment her face slipped into a concerned frown as she turned to Spock. "Won't you get in trouble for taking me here?"

Approximately 126 different regulations about not bringing personnel outside of Star fleet on the base surfaced in Spock's thoughts.

"This isn't exactly consistent with our general order but, sometimes being a higher ranking officer allows you certain liberties."

"Haha, so I'm not supposed to be here! Kind of makes it more exciting really." Spock took her wrist this time, causing Stella to blush... what a strange reaction from someone so accustomed to this behavior.

"Madame, if you would please follow me I'd like to show you around a little."

He lead her down the hallway careful to avoid routes that could lead to unwanted encounters with coworkers. Although it occurred to him that at this hour most employees would be happily in their quarters or outside at some recreational event, he was still only slightly uncomfortable at the prospect of being seen committing his minor debacle. He brought her first to the botany lab where he was sure her female sex would make her a keen visitor. Walking through the high tech green house she predictably sighed in romantic appreciation of the various specimens.

"Do all of these grow on Earth?"

"No, some of these species have grown from cuttings taken across the Universe."

She leaned over as if to sniff for the scent of a large alien plant to her left when Spock pulled her away gently.

"Don't get too close to that one... it has a tendency to shoot out a dust that is highly toxic to humans if inhaled." Her face scrunched in apprehension.

"Oh my, what a horrible thing to grow." Spock handed her a smaller version of the flower.

"Actually in it's early stages it creates within itself a compound crucial to the cure for Zenokemian Fever. If it hadn't been for the discovery of this flower on the planet Beta- 9, it could have wiped out Earth's population." Stella gasped.

"I never even heard about that. Was this a long time ago?" Spock shrugged dismissively.

"Just a few months ago actually, but I surmise the federation kept it quiet to prevent widespread panic."

"You don't say..." Stella shrieked in surprise when suddenly she was jerked backwards by a vine. Grabbing a nearby spray bottle, Spock sprayed what appeared to be water on it's leaves and Stella was released immediately.

"My apologies for this specimen's rather impudent behavior. It was only curious to examine you closer." Rubbing her shoulder Stella looked back at the wavering plant behind her.

"Is it... conscious?" Spock allowed a tiny smile.

"Not exactly, however it does have rudimentary nerve pathways that allow it to collect information about the environment. We provide nourishment, thus it has "learned", if you will, that mine and your species are not a threat to its well being." Leading her out of the lab Spock escorted her through the various departments including his office where she fiddled with his collection of Vulcan knick knacks and other-worldly tools. Here she left her precious cello while they continued their tour. He was also adamant to show her the department of transportation where he pointed out the hover cycle she would learn to drive on.

"So you get all fussy about my little road act but then you suggest I'd be safer on this high speed death trap without any protective cage?" She poked at it's metal exterior with a seemingly out of character sense of fear.

"On the contrary, it is extremely safe. With the modern crash evasion features on current Earth vehicles, traffic fatalities are now virtually nonexistent. Controls are largely automated so you hardly need to steer at all." Identifying the apprehension still twisting her face Spock climbed on and extended a helmet.

"Here I'll show you."

"No thanks, I'm fine where I am on the ground."

"But if you'll just come with me I want to show you the most important thing of all to me." Spock continued to extend his hand until at last she begrudgingly obliged and carefully climbed on behind him, gripping the hand bars on either side so tight that her knuckles turned white. Providing the required code the cycle clicked on and began to arise from the surface. With another click it jetted forward and across through a doorway that led to a road outside. The pathway twisted through a large courtyard that seemed to be the center of the base. Spock gestured that the grand building to their right was the academy where he taught and where he himself was trained. Up ahead the largest building of them all towered grandly.

"You may find it comforting to hold on tighter." Without warning the cycle took a sharp ascent, aiming for a barely visible window about halfway up the infrastructure and earning a panicked screech from Stella.

"You couldn't have, I don't know, opened a freaking door on the ground level?" Spock cocked an eyebrow.

"The main doors, madame, will only open when it is time for a ship to leave the hanger."

"They open when a what leaves the... Oh!" She stopped abruptly when her eyes were met by the sight of an immense yard of star ships, all prepared or preparing for missions to come. Arriving at a platform near a particularly magnificent craft Spock gently landed the hover cycle and disembarked. He helped an unsteady Stella to also climb down. Shuffling excitedly to the railing on the edge Stella read the name of the Ship.

"The Enterprise! So this is where you really work!" Spock joined her with a somewhat noticeable look of affection.

"Yes, this is the ship of which I am first officer under Captain James Kirk"

"Is he a good captain?" After recalling a series of early memories associated with his daredevil and often impulsive friend Spock replied simply.

"He is, no doubt, the best Captain in all of Star fleet. I'll introduce him to you later." After disappointing Stella with the news that there would be no way to tour the interior of the Enterprise they again boarded the hover cycle and exited the building. By now it was getting late and he still had one place to bring Stella.

"You said you were some what interested in what lay beyond Earth?" Stella nodded.

"It's always been something I've considered . Why?"

As they drew closer to what appeared to be a large observatory Spock said something about taking her to the science department. Upon landing, Spock lead her through the security gate and up a large flight of stairs to the entrance. They snaked through a maze of hallways while Spock gave a satisfactory explanation of the purpose for the various labs (the medical lab where the doctors held physicals and researched all the known ailments, the physics lab which gathered data about what laws applied in other atmospheres, the engineering lab where they postulated the best propulsion systems for the modern star ships, etc.). Finally he arrived at a towering spiral staircase, choosing to take the elevator upon seeing signs of Stella's fatigue. When the door opened Stella gasped in surprise.

"This is magnificent!"

The ceilings all projected views of Stars in all directions, running scans on their positions and adding the immense amount of information to the storage banks. They seemed to glitter in a most stunning way. Spock walked over to a nearby control panel and entered some information. On the center monitor a planet was displayed.

"This, is my home planet, Vulcan." Awestruck Stella could barely move. Spock pressed another key and suddenly images of the glorious cities and Vulcan people in traditional garb played on the screen."

"They all look like you. Your people.... they all wear the same curious expression that you often wear." Spock sighed.

"Yes, my place of birth and my people." Stella smiled widely.

"How beautiful! What a beautiful place to grow up! I want to visit right now!" An idea occurred to Stella and suddenly her face fell and her eyes shifted to the floor. "But this can't possibly be current. After all you said..."

"My planet was destroyed yes. These are prerecorded images stored in our records. I just wanted to show you my home." Stella rushed over throwing her arms around his shoulders. He was only slightly alarmed by the action.

"Spock this is amazing. Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

For what seemed to last for eternity they sat together watching the displays above. Stella sat quietly while Spock pointed out the orders and the distant planets that were a part of the federation. When it had become very late, or more precisely very early Spock noted the tired folds edging into the corners of Stella's eyes and realized that she would need sleep very soon.

"Stella are you tired.?" Yawning widely Stella scoffed.

"How could I sleep with so much excitement. I never want to sleep again..." She yawned again stretching her arms in a way that seemed to make her appear more like art than ever (such a graceful creature unlike most of the hard looking women at the academy). "Of course it seems my body disagrees with my mind as usual." Spock allowed a small smile.

"I can take you back if you wish, or you are invited to stay in my quarters for the night. I will take the couch and offer you my bed. That would be more suitable for you..."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't take your bed! The couch is perfectly good enough for me." She yawned again as she allowed Spock to help her up. She took a step but fumbled awkwardly. She blinked.

"Sorry, it's my old knees. They get so stiff when I sit for long periods of time. I'm only 30 and I'm already complaining of my knees isn't that sad?" She looked at Spock who seemed totally unaffected by all the energy consuming activities they had taken. "It's only more embarrassing that I'm with "Mr. Perfect Physique" here." With her permission of course Spock easily picked her up and began carrying her to the professor's apartments which he assured her were just around the corner from the science building.

"If it makes you feel better, despite that I'm approximately 35 earth years old, as a Vulcan I'm physically more comparable to a male in his early 20's."

Stirring as her eyes drooped shut Stella muttered.

"Shut up... show off!"

Upon arriving Spock set her down before his plain white door and swiped his palm against the reader. Leading her in he gestured the direction of his room (insisting that she did indeed take the more comfortable bed) and only stepped in to grab his evening clothing. Before turning to give her privacy he mentioned that it would be wise for her to sleep late and remain in his quarters until he came to take her to the transporter room during his lunch hour.

"Wait..."

Sock turned on his heel. Looking over towards his bed he was met by her large green eyes, relaxed in a serene manner. She reached out.

"What if you just slept next to me... I just... well I don't think it would be fair to make you endure a couch after all the wonderful things you showed me tonight." Spock's eyebrows raised in surprise

"The implications, was she suggesting..." As if reading his thoughts Stella shook her head.

"I know you have proximity issues. I promise I won't disturb you. If you just give me a blanket, I'll sleep on top of the covers even." She smiled innocently and slid over the top of the comforter as she suggested. Deciding her intentions were sincere Spock retreated for a moment to slip into his clothing before offering her a blanket and climbing in next to her. For a moment he thought she had already fallen asleep as he gazed briefly at her tranquil features. It occurred to him that he would have never agreed to such an arrangement just two days ago. How was it that she had such a way of bringing him out of his comfort zone so easily? At any rate, it startled him when she spoke up.

"Spock, I just have to know... why did you agree to visit me that day I met you? I'm not really anything that special. I play an outdated old tune and I live alone in my little place with little more to do outside my career. But you, you have a really exciting life. You live in the future and you know everything about everything, not just about Earth but all the other corners of the universe too. What could you have possibly seen in me that a being like you would approach me?" Spock looked up at the ceiling.

"Stella, you are a lot of things but you certainly are not simple. I do not understand the sort of things Terrans notice in others, but from the moment I spoke with you I could tell that you were different from all other humans in the best of all possible ways. And you're music... was it not you who spoke of the power potential of your music?" Stella continued to close her eyes, humming in agreement.

"I wanted to confess that when I saw you helpless at the ticket window I found you rather endearing. Haven't you felt that sometimes you just have to reach out to someone? At that moment I just felt this connection to you that I still can't explain." Spock's thoughts frenzied with all the wild things happening at the current moment. He was even more surprised when he whispered.

"I'm am very fortunate to have found you. You were everything I was looking for and now I have found my way again." Stella smiled, slipping deeper into sleep.

"Good night Mr. Spock." Spock gripped the covers... was he embarrassed with his gross display of emotion or was it that these feelings seemed perfectly natural.

"Goodnight Stella"


End file.
